I Had This Dream Once And I Put It On Hold
by Smiling Dreams
Summary: Literally. I dreamed I was a family friend of Sherlock and John and well... This happened. Just to stop my mind from buzzing and so I can sleep tonight, I'm going to post this, but remember, don't take anything I say within this seriously, I was dreaming when I thought it up. :3 (Now on hold :( )
1. Setting The Scene

A/N: (This is a fuzzy bit, but I am convinced that I am James Bond)

Did I really just think that? *facepalm* okay, unless you really want me to write my 'James Bond Experience' I'm just going to go to the main story.

* * *

Let's set this up then. I am with my family and our 'friends' at a sort of party that John has convinced Sherlock to attend. Anyway, the little boy who is a friend of my brother has made a sort of bat man cloak that will help him glide. He tries to 'glide from one high point in the room to the other, but gets scared and tucks his arms in causing him to fall.

I see Sherlock freaking out and knowing his fear of falling quickly cover his eyes. He struggles for a few seconds before relaxing. I kind of black out here, but when I am more aware I am dreaming I find myself somewhere else where I am older.

This is where the story really begins so, you ready?


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself in a large marble building.

I didn't know why I was here exactly, but as things began to come into focus I remembered something. John was getting married.

I hadn't even met his fiancé, which worried me. John was usually so open with me and Sherlock, so why he hadn't even mentioned her till the week before the wedding confused me. I knew something bad was going on, but no one else saw it. Everyone was convinced I had met her several times before, even John, but John has always been a bad liar. Only Sherlock was suspicious, but he wouldn't talk with me about it. Something about not being able to understand.

So I made my way down the corridor in a dress I picked out for easy running access, and my high top shoes that my mother almost growled at when she saw. I smiled, knowing my mum wouldn't be able to tell me to change.

I found my friends I hadn't seen since school and began chatting with them. We slowly made our way through one of the main giant arches in the hall into a massive hall lined with pews about two thirds of the way down.

I sat closest to the arch we had come in and began to observe the room. John was standing at the front with the priest, but his left hand was shaking. His brow was laced with beads of sweat and he wouldn't stop looking at the people around him, his eyes darting back and forth.

I looked around for him, but didn't see Sherlock anywhere. It reminded me that the last time I had seen him was when he went up the stairs in the foray. I frowned. Why wasn't Sherlock here?

Suddenly the doors at the far end of the hall opened and the bride came in. No father by her side and a full smile on her face. Not a single sign of nervousness on her face, or in the way she held the bouquet. I frowned again at how robotic her emotions seemed.

And still Sherlock wasn't here. No matter how much he disliked me or anyone else in the room, he would not leave John to suffer by himself.

I decided the second that the bride stopped by John's side that I was going to run for it. As everyone sat down I escaped to the arch. I looked back and nobody has noticed my absence. I turn and run down the hall passing the other arches looking into the room as I go. I come to the stairs and quietly ascend. I notice slightly muddy tracks on the carpet at the top. With a glance I recognise them as John's and they lead right to the door on the right. Too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk over and peer through the key hole. From here I can see at least one armed guard and the priest I had seen with Sherlock and John earlier. He was pacing and monologuing something or other about some villainous thing he was doing. I pulled my hair pin out and easily unlocked the door. Standard Yale lock suggesting that it was put there after the door was put in. Probably a meeting room or an office of some sort that would require security.

Putting my hand to the small of my back I feel the reassurance of John's gun resting there. He didn't notice when I stole it off him when I greeted him outside the church earlier. Silly John.

I barge into the room and grab the priest and wrap my forearm around his neck. I place John's gun against his temple. The armed guards raised their guns at me and I hear the safety click off.

"Your reaction time is just terrible." I said completely calm. I looked at Sherlock who raised his eyebrow in mock surprise, but I could see the excitement in his eyes. The guards eyed each other suspiciously.

"Put the guns down right now. On the floor, and just kick them over to my friend here." I asked nodding at Sherlock. "Or I shoot." I clicked off my own safety.

"Should we-" the guard on the left began to ask, but Sherlock had managed to get out of his gag.

"Yes. Yes you should." He said without even trying to turn around. The guards nodded and pushed their guns along the ground to Sherlock. He quickly jumped up showing how bad they were at tying up people.

"Right! You there," he said pointing at the one who had spoken, "sit on this chair!" He commanded. Sherlock picked up the guns and removed the ammunition. The guard sat down and Sherlock grabbed another chair and put it up against the other. "You sit here!" He pointed at the other guard and the second chair. "Or I tell your friend here how you really like him." The guard choked on air and sat down quickly in the chair.

"You want to take it from here?" I asked him. He nodded. "Alright then. John is in the middle of getting married by the way."

Sherlock froze. "I'll tie theses guys up and you stop the wedding. I'll be right down."

I quickly dragged the priest down the stairs backwards and through one of the arches shouting to stop the wedding. Everyone turns to look at me, and I see John's hand go to his waist where his gun had been only to come up empty. _"Sorry John."_ I mouth without even a slight look of remorse on my face.

"Right, so I know what you're all thinking. Well not quite but by the expressions on your face I can tell you are shocked by me holding a priest at gun point, but he was going to kill John and Sherlock, so I'm justified. Anyway, Sherlock will be here in a moment so if you have any questions just ask him. If you want to be loud and panicky please do so over there." I said simply pointing in the direction of the corner furthest away from me.

I didn't really expect anyone to take me seriously, but after a moment of pure silence a group of women ran screaming to the corner where they began to cry loudly. John however had a small smile on his face as he ran towards me. But then so did his bride.

"John look out!" I shouted as his bride rushed him and tried to grab him, but years of army training did him good as he took a quick look behind him and rolled out of the way.

Sherlock came running in. "What's going on?!" He shouted at no one in particular. I just shook my head as John finally made it over to us.

"John, take the priest!" I said passing him his gun back before running over to the bride. Sherlock was right behind me.

"Something you want to say?" I asked as he caught up to me. He raised an eyebrow.

"Not specifically, no. Why?" I smiled.

"Your supposed to say thanks. I did just get you out of that mess you were in." I rolled my eyes.

"Umm, thanks?" He said not really understanding why, but it was good enough.

I jumped to the left as the bride came at us, before running around behind her and grabbing her in a pin lock. What I was not expecting was her head to turn all the way around so her body was facing me. Slowly her hands opened to reveal guns just in time for me to jump away and be hit.

I stumbled to the side, but as Sherlock looked over I pretended to be fine. I ran around to his side when behind us the doors suddenly flew open. A man with a brown tweed jacket and a bow tie came running in.

"I object! I- oh. It's already started." He walked straight past John and right up to me and Sherlock. "Hi there we can take this from here. Oh speaking of 'we' where is Clara?" He looked over his shoulder as a young girl came running in.

"Doctor?!" She called running in.

"Well, umm, nice to meet you, but this robot is trying to kill us." I said to the mysterious 'Doctor'.

He nodded. "Easily fixed." He pulled out a long greeny blue metal pen thing that when flicked popped up to show a little green light. The man then pressed a button and with a whirring noise the robot shut down.

"Well even if I don't know who you are, I know you're alien." Sherlock stated as if being alien was normal.

I looked at him, then at the Doctor. Both were now completely serious. I looked at the woman who had now joined us and she shrugged. _"I have no idea."_ She mouthed.

I rolled my eyes in return. _"With him it's dangerous to have ideas."_ I mouthed back. She looked puzzled for a second before I saw her going over what I said in her head and she realised what I meant.

She smiled and I realised that we could be good friends. I looked back at Sherlock who was still staring down the Doctor when I became aware of a sudden pain in my side.

My hands flew down to apply pressure to the wound as I doubled over. Sherlock and the Doctor were momentarily confused but the woman jumped forward and helped me upright putting my arm around her shoulder.

"One shot fired." The Doctor whispered before diving forward to inspect my side. "Clara, do not let go of her!" The Doctor commanded as he removed my hands which were now covered in blood.

"Oh no." Sherlock and the Doctor said at the same time as Clara helped pull apart the hole in my dress.

"It wasn't going back blood soaked anyway." I said in a sarcastic tone as it ripped.


	4. Sorry Guys :

Sorry about this guys, but I'm putting this on hold while I work on my two other stories. If you really want it back though just PM me or leave a review. Check out me other stories too if you have the time, I think you'll like my Walking Dreams one. ;) have a good day.

BAII! :3


End file.
